


Top That

by TheStellarSeacow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStellarSeacow/pseuds/TheStellarSeacow
Summary: Many creatures in nature have grand displays in hope of attracting a mate. For the men in the Katsuki family, that ritual was getting drunk and making a total jackass of themselves.This is the story of how Toshiya Katsuki met the love of his life, Hiroko.





	Top That

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick I wrote with the idea in my head that the Katsuki parents would have met when Toshiya was drunk. This is un-beta-d and written under the influence of Benadryl and "Teen Witch".

It was the first Saturday after Hiroko had graduated from high school that he life had changed forever.

Hiroko was fresh out of high school at eighteen, and enjoying her first adventures into adult hood. Sure, she still had a little less then two years to go before her Coming of Age Day (so no voting, or alcohol-- legally-- for her yet). She did however no longer have to abide by a strict dress code of a high wasted, pleated, navy skirt, sailor top combo with black loafers and white knee high socks. That alone was cause for celebration, and Hiroko had celebrated with a tight perm and enough mousse to drown a small child (and she had no regrets).

To celebrate her first weekend of adulthood, her best friend and senpai, Minako had come back to Hasetsu from Tokyo. Somehow despite being a ballerina she had managed to get the weekend off and had dedicated her time to making sure that they honored the occasion appropriately. Minako had teased and sprayed her hair to perfection, her bangs making a perfect “c” curl over her forehead. She was dawning an electric blue jump suite with matching eye shadow and a fuchsia blush that Hiroko was dead set on begging her for. The ensemble combined with her dancer's body had most of the guys in the Karaoke parlor were watching her, she was oblivious-- or ignoring it choosing to instead down beers.

Minako may have been the one that everyone was watching but with her perm, baggy, colorful, graphic sweater, and hot pink stirrup leggings Hiroko felt like the real bell of the ball. And as she sat there laughing with Minako, sipping at the coca-cola she had order, a young man in glasses approached the stage, and suddenly, somehow, Hiroko felt like she was seeing her Prince Charming for the first time. There he was on stage his polo collar popped, acid wash jeans pressed to perfection, and completely and totally wasted.

As the into to his song began, the mystery prince swayed on his feet, lifted his glasses from his eyes, squinted at the screen in front of him, then lowered them back over his eyes, deciding that he needed them after all for the performance. Once the main part of the song and the lyrics kicked in, he sang out of tune, but with conviction and confidence. He even swayed his arms and snapped his fingers in time with the music. There were some wolf whistles and cheers from a table of young men about as drunk as he was, Hiroko assumed that these were his friends. She found herself clapping along with the music as well as she was sucked into his performance. When the song ended he took a bow, needing to steady himself before he took a tumble off of the low stage. The lounge remained mostly quiet except for the table of the drunken boys and Hiroko who found herself clapping as she watched him make his way back to the table.

As Hiroko's eyes followed the mystery boy back to his table a manicured hand shot out in front of her face, and waved frantically to get her attention. “Seriously?” a voice slurred. Hiroko followed the arm attached to the hand up to Minako's face. She was wearing a smirk across her lips, “Really? Did you even hear what I was just saying?” she asked with a cocked brow.

Hiroko offered a shrug to her friend, “Sorry I was just watching him. Did you see that? Wasn't he amazing?”

The older woman scoffed and took a long drink from her half finished glass of beer. “I don't know if I would necessarily call that 'amazing'” she added air quotes over the last word, “but it was something.”

“Did you see how _funky fresh_ he was?” Her eyes were wide, clearly impressed by the display that had been put on.

Minako sprayed the table with the beer that had been in her mouth, she then double over trying to catch her breath in between laughs and coughs. Concerned Hiroko had stood up immediately and began to pat her friend on the back in attempt to help with the choking. Eventually she wheezed out a “I'm fine.” A waitress stepped to the table with a wet wash cloth and try to clean up the mess on the table. 

Deciding that it was safe to leave her friend, Hiroko announced that she was going to go grab some paper towels to help with getting the liquid out of her friends outfit before it settled in. She hurried away from the table to the bathroom in the back corner. Carefully, she unrolled some paper towel from the dispenser before carefully folding them and running them out of the water. Once satisfied with the water to paper towel ratio, she hurried out of the restroom, though as she stepped out of the tiled room she ran into a body. 

“I'm so sor--” she trailed off looking slightly upwards into the cinnamon eyes of Prince Charming, himself. She found herself clutching the damp paper towel to her chest looking up into his eyes.

“'so-kay.” He slurred out looking down at her, he half leaned up against the wood paneled wall. It was probably to keep himself steady, but Hiroko found herself thinking that he looked so cool, like a smooth Hollywood actor, or a rock star. He squinted at her face for a moment, before adjusting his glasses, “you're pretty cute. What's you're name cutie?”

_Cute? He thinks I'm cute?_ she thought, absentmindedly she pressed a hand to her cheek-- it was warm to the blush. Hiroko just knew her face had to be completely bright red. “Th-th-thanks.” she stammered out, somehow.

“'Thanks'?” Prince charming repeated, a confused look across his face, “That's a weird name.”

“Oh well I--”

“I'm Katsuki.” he said with a smile, “you know that inn, Yu-topia.” he said suddenly looking really proud of himself, “my parents own it.”

Hiroko nodded. Sure she knew Yu-topia, it was an inn and Hot spring that was particularly popular with tourist (much more so then the other dozen or so that Hasetsu had). It was pretty well known with locals too, she'd given directions on how to get there more then once.  
There was a moment of silence between the two of them. It wasn't even an awkward one either, despite the fact that Katsuki was so drunk, and she wasn't that great at speaking with boys. Hiroko could feel that her face was still red though and she could feel the water from the dampened towel seeping into her chest.

“I should get back to my table, my friend needs this” she lifted the towel from her chest and motioned towards it with her head, “So I will get going-”

“Wait, Thanks!” he cut her off and gave her a smile, “You should come by Hasetsu sometime.”

Hiroko just gave him a blank swear and a nod.

“Well... I've got to go pee now.” he said and began to walk to the bathroom, “Oh and ask for Toshiya, 'kay.”

Hiroko just nodded again and watched as he went thru the restroom door. She turned around and went back to her table, feeling warm and dazed. She approached Minako who was looking more then mildly impatient, but accepted the towels from her friend and began to dab at the front of her jumpsuit. “What took you so long.” she asked, clearly the laughing-coughing fit had sobered her up a bit.

“His name is Katsuki Toshiya, and I know where he lives.”


End file.
